Bol de lait matinal
by flying knight
Summary: Kiba s'apprête à boire son lait quand Akamaru, comme chaque matin, le lui réclame avec insistance. Ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences...


**Titre:** Bol de lait matinal.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, vous le savez. Comment voulez-vous qu'on en tire un quelconque profit ?

**Genre:** Shônen-ai laiteux (pas de mauvais jeu de mots), ShinoxKiba.

**Notes: **Certainement un récit peuplé de fautes d'orthographes, je ne demande que votre pardon. De nouveau, une possibilité d'OOC. Alors, un nouveau pardon ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour vous mettre au parfum, je vous avertis : voilà un écrit qui m'est venu en tête lorsque mon chien me demandait du lait, un matin. C'est significatif du niveau de ce qui va suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Nan, mais je peux manger, quand même ?

L'Inuzuka pesta. Il n'avait même pas le temps de finir ses boules de maïs soufflées que son chien Akamaru lui réclamait déjà son lait. Mais oui vous savez, le fond de lait qui reste tout seul dans son bol quand vous avez fini vos céréales…celui qui ne demande qu'a être bu pour finir sa vie au paradis des fonds de lait…oui ce fond de lait là, voilà ce dont la boule de poils géante raffole. Et le pauvre Kiba ne pouvait même pas finir son repas que son chien lui réclamait déjà le sien. D'où le fait qu'il se mit à jurer contre la race canine qui n'avait rien demandé, la pauvre.

-C'est MON bol, et je fais ce que je veux, donc JE mange !

Le brun détourna les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner et pensa à la pub de Miel Pops, histoire d'oublier le chien géant assis à côté de lui. _Miel Pops ! C'est bzzz bzzzzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzzz bzzzzz… Miel Pops, c'est splitch splatch splotch , splitch splatch splotch…_ Mais rien n'y fit. Akamaru aboyait méchamment, visiblement affamé.

-Maiiiiiis ch'est pas 'rai ! Crunch ! 'e peux 'ême pas 'ouffer 'ranquille ! Crouuunch !

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, son animal n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Il aboya une nouvelle fois, d'un air suppliant, essayant de prendre son maitre par les sentiments. Le pauvre Chuunin soupira avant de se reconnecter tant bien que mal sur ses Miel Pops. Sans succès. Sa bestiole poilue venait d'entamer une longue complainte rauque, bruyante à en réveiller les morts.

-Akamaruuuuu arrête ça ! Tu vas réveiller Shinooo…C'est pas vrai, t'es une calamité sur pattes !

L'aboiement joyeux du chien cassa complètement le moral de son maitre qui capitula sans conditions et abandonna son bol sur le sol, bol qui, dans le quart de seconde qui suivit, fut vide et prêt à être rangé dans le placard. Il soupira de nouveau, dépité, et se leva tout en suivant son chien du regard, chien qui soit dit en passant se déplaçait presque en chantonnant, fier de son triomphe. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette élancée qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à peine vêtue, et là depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Elle avait vraiment de quoi vous faire faire une hémorragie nasale. De beaux muscles bien dessinés, une peau claire et douce, des cheveux en bataille, des yeux hypnotisants à l'extrême…Enfin, je m'arrête là.

-Aaaaarf, chuis désolé si Akamaru t'as réveillé, Shino…

Ce dernier, traversant la pièce d'un pas léger, ignora complètement la mine désolée de Kiba, et une fois en face de lui, il le força à s'asseoir sur sa chaise à peine quittée, déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… j'ai l'habitude…

L'Aburame haussa les épaules avant de jeter un rapide regard langoureux à son amant. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, affichant un sourire loin d'être chaste. D'un mouvement nonchalant, il commença à faire descendre un pyjama qui, selon lui, n'avait rien à faire ici. L'Inuzuka écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême, une expression de complète incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

-Sh…Shino ? Tu comptes...f…faire quoi la ?

Son vis-à-vis leva des yeux étonnés vers son petit ami.

-Bah, quoi ? Moi aussi je veux mon lait !

_Fin_

* * *

Toujours finir par une phrase choc, que disait mon professeur de français. Allez savoir comment je m'en rappelle.

En espérant que ceci vous ait été agréable, je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
